untitled
by HappyTreat
Summary: a KyouheixOC fic so plz aprreciate the writing i did and plz plz plz pl zreview and tell me how you think. the next chapter is pretty perverted but it makes it all worth while....
1. Chapter 1

Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge

My name, is Fuuji Bokatsku (sue me I couldn't think of a last name……….NO I'm KIDDING DONT!!!) how they look.

If you're wondering about mine, then I have long thigh length hair that has a silky smooth texture and is a natural mixed black and dark brown. Hm, some people even say I look like a video game character named Tifa because of the style and length of my hair. If people see me that way, then I guess I do look like Tifa then. My usual clothes is a magenta colored lace tank top and I sometimes wear a button up shirt that I wear over it and I also leave it open. I wear black basketball shorts that go down to my calves and I wear some shoes that are black and magenta (think of kairi's shoes in kh2). My eyes were a purple color that faded into pink around the edge.

Anyways, oba-san's limo stopped to a halt and we were in front of a large mansion.

"here, will be your new home. There are four nice boys there who may help you around the house," she said with a smile so pure that I thought it was the realist smile I ever seen in my whole life.

Oba-san didn't lead me to the house like I thought she would, instead, she just drove off in full speed, leaving me still where the limo was once. I slowly turned around to face the house and walked up the stone stairs up to the large double doors. I hesitated before I knocked on it……….nothing. I knocked again………nothing. I knocked again ringing the doorbell a couple of times...no- wait, I heard some feet shuffling across the room to the door. The door opened to reveal a red head with one eye color blue, and the other a light violet color.

He smiled at me and stretched his arm into the house signaling to lead me in. I followed pursuit and stood there in the middle of the cherry red carpeting waiting for someone to tell me where my room is. Nobobdy moved. The room's mood intensed as I clentched my belongings in my my luggage. My rose pink lips pursed together as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face. I waited for a while before two blondes moved into the room. One blonde looked to be a little older then the red haid while the other looked to be the youngest of the bunch.

The older looking blonde had golden blonde hair while the other one hade a soft blonde with a tint of light coloring making it look metallic.

Goldy locks here was staring at me, looking me up and down before he turned to look at hot head beside me.

"Ranmaru, this isn't one of your playmates is it?" asked goldy. 'Ranmaru' lookedsomewhat satisfied and disgusted at the comment. I to was shocked as I inched away from Ranmaru.

Unfortunatly he pulled me closer to him and said, " no! this is our new house-mate!!!! She'll be living with us."

Goldy's face seem to fade and he yelled, " how come I wasn't informed about this?!?!"

"na, na, Kyouhei no need to get fiesty. And besides, didn't you get the memo a week ago? Oh that's right! You don't check your mail!!!" Ranmaru shouted back.

I covered my ears from the volume intensity and the echoing in the room. I wanted to speak, but I didn't want them to get mad at me on my first day here already! So I just stayed there quietly as my eyes squinted from the loudness. The soft blonde also seemed to be sensitive about this situation and stayed quiet. Every growing monet, the argument got louder and louder until I thought I heard something shatter. Then, the noises stopped.

I opened my eyes to see a guy with black hair wearing a navy blue sweater vest. I also noticed that he had purposly shattered a wine glass against a large oak table.

"What's going on in here?" he said in a deep mellow voice that sounded strict.

**After meeting everyone……..**

I found out that soft blonde was named Yuki and the mellow one was named Takenaga.

I also met a girl that was named Sunako. She seemed very dark and cruel at first sight but beside the fact that she really is darker then her own room, she was actually generous at times.

Then the phone began to ring. Ranmaru picked it up and said okay and yes before he hung up.

"oba-san said that Fuuji is here because she needs to be taught properly like Sunako too. She also says that if we teach her well that she was going to not only give a free rent, but she will also be giving the house the six of us. The four boys went into the circle and cheered loudly. You mushroom sighed and heading to the couch near you and laid down.

**Couple weeks later……**

I, Ramaru, Kyouhei, and Takenaga were in the living room talking to each other until Yuki came in crying about how Sunako-chan scared the hell out of him while she was watching her horror movies again.

"I just saw a scene where something was eating beep," he said while gagging. Everyone's face faulted as we were all gagging onto the carpet.

Soon, the gagging was done and Yuki said something about making dinner with some mushrooms he got today.

"last week in French class, we learned how to make dishes from mushrooms and I have to say it was pretty good," Ranmaru said not really caring about the situation, but Kyouhei did.

" yes! Make it! Cook it now! Hurry up!" The blonde said. Everything soon came to the point where Ranmaru was done making his………soup. I decided to bring the bowl to Sunako-chan so I picked up a tray and went upstairs. I placed the tray of food on the ground in front of her door and I knocked.

"Sunako-chan, Ranmaru-kun made dinner today. I'll just leave it here!!!" I said through her wooden door. I felt a strange aura from her room so I left the area slowly. I decided I wanted to get some peace and quiet so it took my own bowl I brought up with me and brought it to me room. I sat there on the bed and ate my soup happily. By the time I was finished, Sunako-chan was finished so we both headed done there with our empty bowls.

The guys looked at us in pure horror and asked us the weirdest question ever, "you ate it? You ate it all?" we both looked at each other and nodded slowly. Then my stomach started to hurt a little bit and I collapsed on the floor. Sunako soon followed.

**Kyouhei POV**

Everyone worried about both of them. I picked up Fuuji while Ranmaru carried Sunako. A short while, a butterfly came and circled around Fuuji leaving sprinkles of dust behind its trail. It did the same to Sunako too! A few moments later, Fuuji's face seemed to be calm now and I just noticed her……chest got a bit bigger…….. I must have been drooling because Fuuji looked at me with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She then knew what I was looking at and she covered up her chest area and screamed. In the process, she made me drop her.

**Fuuji POV**

I woke up feeling happier until I saw how close I was to Kyouhei. I looked at him pretty strange for awhile before I noticed what he was staring at. I screamed and made him drop me on the floor! Ooooh it was my entire fault he dropped me!!!! He probably hates me now…….. I rubbed my back area and slowly stood up. I looked up all of them and my eyesight was blinded by them because of their dazzling appearance.

"u-uhh," was all I said before I blushed heavily from the embarrassment. Sunako seemed to be embarrassed too as everyone looked at us two, both of us stealing glances from each other. I lowered my head down and my face felt very hot and I shook a little bit. Sunako looked at Kyouhei and then she had her usual nosebleed.

I felt something inside me stir. Was I……….jealous? no way! I couldn't be jealous about Sunako. I noticed that everyone was very, very still in their places. I always didn't like a lot of attention on me so I did what instinct told me to, run away.

I got up from the ground and sprinted out of the room so fast that they didn't see my figure move away from the room until they heard a whooshing sound and a blur of magenta and black run away from the bunch. I breathed heavily and blushed so hard that I felt a nosebleed coming on. A little blood dripped from my nose and onto my chin, dripping onto the floor. I walked over to my vanity and picked up a handkerchief and wiped my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and touched my reflection. I shook my head and changed into my night wear. It was a very light pink silk gown that went down to mid thigh. I guess you can say it was pretty short but it didn't matter anyways. The gowns straps were a little loose so it slid seductively down my shoulder.

At least 2 hours passed so I got a bit bored and decided to sneak around the house, maybe to even get something to eat. My legs moved swift fully down the hallways and out to the garden. I sat on one of the white woven chairs and turned the chair to face the sky. Stars twinkled through the night and the breeze felt nice when it hit my skin. My long tresses of dark hair swirled around my body and my clothes ruffled against the wind. I sat there and I lay back on the chair, looking at both the garden and the night sky. Oh how it looked so peaceful together in perfect harmony. It was so peaceful that I fell asleep there.

I woke up and saw that I was still in the garden. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up. I slowly made my way inside the dining room slowly with my hands clasped in front of me. I opened the wooden door and saw everyone standing there looking at Sunako.

"good morning everyone," I said softly. Everyone snapped out and looked at me.

"GOOD MORNING FUUJI-CHAN!!!!!" the boys said to me. An idea popped in my head and I decided to make breakfast for everyone.

"well, I think I'll go make breakfast for everyone. Bye-bye!" I said softly yet cheerfully and skipped out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

I made some tempura (fried shrimp), rice balls, egg rolls, and some yellow custard cake ( I know it's not breakfast food but I couldn't think of something else. psh, leave me alone….).

Sunako came into the kitchen also and wanted to help out too. When we were done with preparing the food, we set it on the table. Sunako called the boys over and they sat down. They tasted the food and everything went still. Then there happy faces turned into pure disgust and they complained.

Kyouhei glared at our way and walked toward us menacingly. "turn back. Turn back right now damn it! I haven't had a decent meal for a while!!! Now turn back already!!!!!" he shouted into our faces. I froze in place and my heart shattered. My eyes felt very hot and tears flooded my eyesight. I put my hand to my mouth and silently sobbed. My body violently shook. I looked between my bangs and saw Sunako on the floor weeping. I felt everyone's eyes on us.

I turned around and walked away slowly wanting to be alone for a bit. I took a towel on my way out and let my tears fall on the cherry colored carpet. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the bath water and turned it off when it filled up. I sat there and lay down. I heard the door knob turn and the door opening slowly. How rude! Nobody even knocked on the door. I sat down deeper in the bath until my eyes were only showing. My eyes seemed to widen when I saw a certain blonde tempered boy walking in on me while I was taking a bath.

"Lord, this is why women are such a pain in the ass," I heard him say as he took off his shirt. I blushed very hard and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I couldn't see what was going on until I heard him scream. My purple/pink eyes shot open amd I saw him half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. I shrieked and covered my chest and sat up straight up. I grabbed the nearest thing next to me which was a shampoo bottle and threw it at his head.

"oww! Quit it!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist.

"uh……your hurting me Kyouhei…," I say softly. He looked at me for a small moment before he squeezed my wrist harder. He then leaned down almost trying to kiss me. My purple/pink eyes widened and I slapped his face away and shrieked again.

I heard the door be rudely flung open again and saw the remaining three boys there. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around very quickly and ran straight to my room.

**After the mushroom incident (too lazy to write episode)**

I woke up at night in my room and saw everything in place. My memory was blank. I couldn't remember a whole lot that happened to me so I just shrugged it off. I got out of bed and changed my clothes. I walked down to the kitchen to see no one there so I simply helped myself to food. When I finished up and washed my dishes, I wanted to go see Kyouhei for an odd reason, guess it's just instinct. I walked up to his room door and hesitantly grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly.

I opened it and saw Kyouhei sitting on his bed in a white robe with a glass of wine between his fingers along with rose petals around him.

"Hello, I've been waiting, honey," he said smoothly. He came closer to me, holding a grin on his face.

"w-w-what are you doing?" I asked frightened. I shook once he put his hands against my cheeks. My face burned with a passion and I squeezed my eyes shut as he leaned forward. He moved strands of my hair with his fingers and he played with strands and strands of my hair. I turned my head away and twitched slightly.

"Getting what I want….." he said smoothly that made shivers go down my back. His face stopped a few inches from my face before he broke out laughing. "You thought I was serious huh? Idiot!" he exclaimed. My face heated up.

'this was a joke the whole time?' I thought furiously. An idea popped in my mind and I wanted to put it to the test.

"ne, Kyouhei, I thought you really cared for me……" I pouted putting a finger to my bottom lip. He froze in place. He then turned his head toward me in shock. "aww Kyouhei!!!! I wanted to share this special night with you. Do something special….." I said with a fake sexy smirk. I watched as his face became all cherry red.

'good! He's believing me now. Time for the finishing touch!' I thought mischiefly.

I gently pushed him against the bed and smirked. I hugged his neck and I actually felt his flesh getting hot. I looked at him with a soft smile before it suddenly became twisted into full fit mischief. I laughed my ass of at his composure at the moment.

"Ahaha!! 'you thought I was serious huh? Idiot!' " I mocked. His face soon seemed furious as he chased me around the whole house.

**I'm done!!!!! Tell me what u think and plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!**


	2. Valentine's DayDISASTER!

Career Emily #22

**No one reviewed for my first chapter!!!!! Teary eyed me is still sad……. I promise this one will be better!!!**

**WILL BE VERY OOC IN PART OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**I do not own wallflower or its characters or anything except everything about my character. **

it would be a week before Valentine's day, the cursed every year for the prince's of Mori High. The boys didn't freak out today, but I knew they would on Valentine's. It was Friday at school and all of us seemed to be gloomy at lunch time.

I sighed and put my head down on the table. My long tresses of dark hair flowed around the desk. Everyone looked at me worriedly as they all gathered round.

"Fuuji-chan! Fuuji-chan!" Yuki screamed loudly in my ear. My eye was partially opened and I turned my head to the side. I moaned loudly in hunger and stress.

i turned my head.

I could see all the girls drooling over Kyouhei like dogs. I paid no mind to there sad attempt to get close to him in any way possible. But then, I saw the worst thing that could happen here. I saw those Goth loli sisters there….with blue lipstick **heavily** applied on their lips. On even had all of it all over her face! I stifled my laughter for a while, but when they tried to get near, they got kicked out of the girl mob.

School was over for the weekend and I screamed in joy; ripping off the dress I hated so much to reveal me wearing a magenta tank top that had twisted silver abstract designs with a dark shade of red lace top under it. I wore black Bermuda shorts, but longer (say down to my calves) that had strings on the side along with my usual set of shoes.

Everyone stared in aaw at how I managed to keep a second set of clothes under the uniform. "sugoi!" everyone shouted as a big drop of sweat rolled down my head.

We headed straight home to chill out and clear our mind of the test. I sighed as I sat down on the couch, thinking of what happened last week that night. I closed my eyes and was having a battle with my conscience.

Conscience: you li-no_**love**_him!!

me: I do not!!!! Do I?

conscience: sure you do. You knew you liked what he did to entice you / smirk \

me: I did for a moment, but that was before I found out he was only joking! Besides, it's obvious he and Sunako are meant for each other anyways

conscience: stop being modest! That's what gets in your way all the time!

Me: I can't! it is rude to think of yourself before others. 'Serve, not be served' is what I always say

Conscience: that's why! Kyouhei wants a women that's more assertive like Sunako

Me: shuddap! But you know how people said I looked like Tifa?

Conscience: yeah. Why?

Me: well, he kinda looks like Cloud…….

Conscience: oh I get where this is going….you think this is the same thing as that video game right?

Me: well, yes I do

Conscience: please girl! You have a better chance with-

Me: don't say _his _name for god's sake!

Conscience: sorry! I didn't know it would still hang around in your oxygen…..

Me: it's okay……

Someone snapped me out of my daze when they touched my cheek and were dangerously close to my face. I first saw a pair of light purple eyes. My reaction was a yelp following a scream of 'hentai!' and rape.

Everyone rushed over to the crime scene and saw the suspect leaning in too close to the victim claiming 'rape'

Did I forget to mention my chest area was a bit…..bigger than average? But the suspect was actually Ranmaru. What a lovely a surprise. The pervert was staring at my chest and I got mad.

"oi! My eyes are up here!" I shouted loudly enough to make him jump back. I huffed and turned away from everyone and covered my chest with my arms wrapping around me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist…" he said with a smirk. I got up from the couch ready to beat the smack out of him but Kyouhei already took care of that. But just tobe sure he learned his lesson, I made my way over to him.

"did it hurt?" I asked with fake sympathy. He nodded and attempted to lean closer but that was his mistake. (I'm sorry Ranmaru fans!!!!) I punched him so hard that he flew back and hit the wall hard enough to make a dent. "good! Cause I hope that hurt even more!" I said with rage of fire burning in m eyes. I crossed my arms and huffed as I walked away from the scene.

I heard laughter coming from a certain golden blonde boy along with a, "that's your reward for being such a playboy!"

It soon became night time and I was changing into my night gown. I heard a knock on the door along with a twist of the door knob and opening of the door. It was the last person- no scratch that, the person I _never_ wanted to see again. It was my stalker and fanboy Hikaru. I had no idea how he got in here, but he was gong to go home black and purple all over!

He had strange light blue hair that was spiked up and had a few strands of hair falling onto his face. His eyes were a slick grey moon color that seemed to make you hypnotize. he wore a black sweater with regular baggy jeans and sneakers.

"hey hottie. How you doin'?" he asked slyly. I mentally gagged in disgust. My eyes became so full of anger that I balled my hands into fists. My fingernails dug into my palm as I gritted my teeth together. Hikaru stepped closer to me seductively. When he finally made it close enough to me, he slung his arm around my shoulder. Then he smirked as he pushed me down on my bed. My eyes were big with fear. I screamed for help before I pushed him out of the way. I ran out of the room and kicked everyone's door on the way. The doors automatically opened and they saw me being chased by Hikaru.

"Fuuji-chan!" Yuki shouted. They all chased after me with Sunako clinging onto Kyouhei's leg. Hikaru then got his chance and jumped me. He was on my back as my chin touched the ground. My long hair was scattered across the floor while my eyes were partially closed.

"by tonight, your body will be mine to keep…" he said slyly. He didn't seem to notice everyone in the hall with us. I grunted and then I stopped mid way. I felt a hand go up and down my thigh. I yelped in surprise at the touch. Then I felt the extra weight off my back so I turned around to see Kyouhei had held him up by the collar.

"if you **ever** come in or around the house next time, you'll regret everything you did," he said slowly. Then he walked over to the door and literally threw him out. I sat up slowly and shook so much. I was….violated right in my own home in front of everybody. I got up and walked to my room really slowly and walked to my room. I was stopped by a voice.

" why didn't you tell us something like this was happening?" Kyouhei said slowly and madly. I turned around surprised at what he was saying. Was he feeling sorry for me? I lowered my head and replied.

"because, I didn't know he was still-" I started out but I got choked with sobs. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed through them.

"Kyouhei!" everyone shouted, even Sunako did. The four of them made their way over to me and patted my back and put their arms around me. I opened my fingers and saw Kyouhei leaning down to my height. He sighed and grabbed my chin with his fingertips. My face still had tears rolling down my face but my face was also red. I stood straight up and ran out of the hall way. I closed my door as I ran in with my heart thumping. I walked over onto my bed and I lay down and silently slept in shock.

Next day I walked over to Kyouhei's room again and knocked. The door opened and I saw a shirtless Kyouhei looking sleepy but once he saw me he looked as if he woke up instantly.

"I- about yesterday, I didn't get to tell you everything…" I said softly. He looked at me with those golden eyes of his and led me in the room. I sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at the ground. Kyouhei sat close to me, his muscles brushing against me slightly.

I sighed and then began. "It started in middle school when people said I was the heart throb of every boy's dreams. I didn't want to believe them but it was shattered when I had boys stalking me, coming out of every corner. Girls attacked me out of jealousy and some even kissed me by force. There was a near rape experience if it wasn't for someone walking in on us," I paused before I began again. "There was even I time where even the teachers were after me and soon, half the town wanted me in their bed," I said softly. He jumped at everything he just heard. He looked at me and told me about his past too.

"Most of the things that happened to you happened to me too. I got jumped on the streets in middle school in my old town and forcibly kissed. When it became at its worst, I needed police escorts everywhere I went. I even applied for jobs but I ended up getting sexually harassed from either women _or_ men managers. It always ended the same, me hitting the managers and getting fired. I was fortunate enough to have a job that had a lot of customers that came because of me so the boss was happy about that. It ended when they didn't even buy anything at all and they ended up messing up the store, breaking things so I ended up getting fired anyways," he said sadly and his head down in shame. "My very existence may be the problem," he said softly.

My eyes widened and felt hurt. I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Don't say that! If you weren't here, then who would be here to help me? You're the one who understands me most!!!!!!" I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't have any control of my mind anymore and I blurted out, " I love you!" to him. I gasped and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" I said as I got up to leave before he gets angry at me. I rushed over to the door knob but I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around fully to face Kyouhei. His eyes seemed shocked and….happy.

"No!!! don't leave yet!" he yelled. I stopped and looked at him. He was beautiful. I couldn't help but blush. " are you serious? About what you said was true that you loved me?" he asked. I blushed heavily and slowly nodded. I closed my eyes ready for him to scream at me but it never came. Instead I felt warm arms wrap around me. I froze and finally looked at him. I saw his eyes were very happy and his smile melted my heart. I smiled weakly at him before I dug my head in his chest and cried in happiness. He played with my hair and he stroked my back.

I left him with a kiss on the cheek and skipped all the way to my room to grab a towel while humming a tune all the way there. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took a shower using a green tea and cucumber shampoo scent. I got out and wrapped my self in a towel. I toweled dried my hair with a separate towel and brushed through my long black and brown hair. I smiled brightly through all of it and went out of the bathroom. I walked past Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga. They all looked at me with a what's-with-her look before they continued on with their business. I changed into my regular clothes, a magenta tank top with black basketball shorts with black and magenta shoes.

I ran into Kyouhei on accident and got bumped down on my butt. He helped me up and smiled while doing so. There was also a strange romance atmosphere around the both of us and he sparkled. I blushed and got a hold of his hand he held out to me. I took it as he hoisted me up and we both walked over to the dining room for breakfast and sat done at the table. Sunako seemed to have trouble in the kitchen so I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Kyouhei didn't want me to leave but I gave him a playful glare. He let go and put his head on the table (in chibi form of course!). "I tried.." he said glumly. I giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out with my hands clasped behind my back. I heard a thud and knew it was okay since I knew it was Kyouhei. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sunako rushing with the food.

"Sunako-chan! Don't push yourself!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her and picked her up. It was easy since she was in chibi form. I grabbed a knife and turned to her. "I'll help you with breakfast!" I said with a smile. She covered her eyes and screamed "too bright!" I sighed and sliced tomatoes, chopped onions and what not. In the middle I stopped and turned to Sunako. "Sunako, do you promise to not freak out," I asked with hesitation. She stopped and turned to me. I blushed and continued. "IMDATINGKYOUHEI!!!!!" I yelled. She looked confused but then she caught on. She didn't freak out as much but she turned to stone. 'not as bad as I thought' I thought in my mind but I spoke to soon. She started yelling about 'dazzling creatures' everywhere. I flinched when she said 'your children'

I got freaked out so I started slicing and chopping so fast, I accidentally cut my finger. i screamed in pain and examined my wound. It was pretty deep and it hurt like hell! Everyone rushed in the kitchen and gathered round me. I tensed at the uneasiness and lack of space I had for my own. Sunako reached for the band aids and handed one for me. The blood oozed out of my finger and Kyouhei seemed to worry so he took my finger and sucked the blood out so it wouldn't come out as fast. Everyone except for Sunako was shocked and they all talked at once.

"**EVERYONE SHUDDAP!**" Kyouhei shouted. Everyone quieted down and stared at us.

"u-um," I stuttered and looked away as I faced my back away from everyone. I was embarrassed so I got up and shooed all the boys away and continued at a slow pace with breakfast. We finished in time and we cam out with hot plates and ate quietly. I tensed because after a little while, I felt everyone's eyes on both me and Kyouhei. I ate a bit faster and looked at nothing but my plate.

"When did you guys get together?" The three boys said at the same time. I gulped and didn't answer, but Kyouhei did.

"This morning," he said bluntly and continued eating. Everyone went quiet before they continued eating.

The day went by fast and it was sad that it would be Valentine's Day this week. I walked over to my room. And got in bed and went to sleep.

The next day, I woke early in the morning felling something stir next to me. I looked at my side and saw (guess who) Kyouhei next to me snuggled onto my shoulder. I relaxed and lay back down. I faced his way and kissed him which woke him up. I smiled at him and got up. He grabbed me and looked me in the eye.

"where are you going?" he asked me sleepily.

"To get ready for school," I said with a wide grin and moved over him onto the floor. I got a towel and walked over to the bathroom.

That day wasn't very special, just the usual…..

But anyways, the day of Valentine's was here and everyone was depressed that morning. Everyone but because of all the chocolate she knew she would see. I experienced this when I had a candy bar in my hand. She immediately lunged for the bar and successfully took from me.

"right," I heard the boys say as they held each of their own bottle of energy drink they drank up. "today is going to be a **long** day," Takenaga said as they all faced the door. The doorbell rang

"Nakahara-san, there's a package for you," said the mailman. Sunako looked questionably at the door and replied, " so early in the morning?"

"I-I'll get the door," Yuki offered before Takenaga answered, "wait, we should all go together."

"right," everyone agreed.

"Nakahara-san?" the mailman persisted. Yuki came closer to the door before he replied back.

When he opened the door, he freaked and quickly closed it breathing heavily. The door budged before it opened with chocolate filling have the space of the front entrance and Yuki was buried within it.

Takenaga safely got him out of the pile and helped him gain his balance back.

"This is too much to handle!!! I don't even want to know what's going to happen to us at school," I exclaimed. Takenaga helped Yuki through the hallway before a yellow box with a red bow on it crashed through the window and pierced the wall like a dagger.

"what the hell?!?!" I yelled as I looked out the window with Sunako. There we saw lots and lots of fangirls through the window. They were screaming their 'lover's' name loudly with big grins hoping for them to take their present of chocolate.

"we have to stick together no matter what," Kyouhei said to Sunako even though she wasn't listening to him. He got mad so he grabbed her by the collar and left through the back end of the house.

Takenga was relaxed for now. Kyouhei sensed something coming from the bush and a rope flying out towards him as he caught it before it hit him. He pulled on the rope and out came those Goth-Loli sisters with hearts in there eyes. Jealousy burned within my eyes, when they were about 6 ft. away from him, I swung them around the other way towards a neighbor's yard. I heard shrill screams and a barking of a dog.

When that bit was over, more fangirls came out and trampled over me trying to get their way toward them. "OOW! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" I yelled at them but they ignored me. I tried getting up but me legs were crushed from the tramplers. "o-ow…." I said. Kyouhei came to my rescue and picked me up bridal style while we were all running. I hung on to his neck before he sat me down on the ground to help Yuki from the fangirls.

A tour bus came out with more girls flooding out and I was struggling to get up but my legs wouldn't let me. The golden blonde known as Kyouhei rushed over to me while slinging me over his back. Takenaga was in trouble with his fangirls but it was token care of by Noi, his overly protected girlfriend and Sunako (mostly Sunako).

Ranmaru needed help with his fangirls but out came his arranged marriage spouse, Tamao. She was heartbroken when Kyouhei said it was all Ranmaru's fault for dating dangerous women all the time. She left with tears in her eyes and I imagined she would be weeping in the car.

"you playboy!" Noi said and kicked him before she stomped away with Sunako.

I got mad at Kyouhei for blurting this out so I said, "Kyouhie! You shouldn't say such things!" he looked at me with big round eyes and screamed apologies at me. I looked at him before I smiled and hugged his neck in forgiveness.

We made it to school finally but when we got there, we saw a big mob of girls arguing with teachers to let them bring the chocolate into school.

Then the Goth-Loli sisters came out and talked about the representatives of chocolates. They were soon trampled by fangirls.

I stiffened as they made their way towards Kyouhei and me. I whispered into his ear, "promise me anything bad won't happen to us, especially you." The girls tried to pry me off his back but that made me hang on tighter onto his shoulders so I wouldn't suffocate him. They managed to get me off his back and out through the sea of girls. "**KYOUHEI!!!**" I shouted to him.

"**FUUJI-CHAN!!!!**" He hollered back. Then we heard the intercom telling Kyouhei and me to come to the office immediately. We both shimmered as me forced ourselves through the crowd. We made it there in one piece, as for our clothes, they were out of place as in the dress was wrinkled and dirtied along with Kyouhei's clothes too.

"your both-" the principle said but was cut off when he saw us and the counselor replied, "their clothes…"

" we're saved…" we both said. They just stared directly in our eyes and continued.

"we hear you were filming around the shopping arcade without permission a few days ago," they said sternly we both tensed a little but relaxed mostly.

"A-are you listening?!" the dean asked.

"I'm listening," we both said. "We're listening no matter what you want to lecture us about today," we said pathetically. "Just let us stay here…"

"m-mmn," they said

"m-mmn?" we re-quoted and they jumped on us. We screamed and hollered as we took them down and piled them up on each other.

We made it out as we complained at how everyone was after us. We ran into the school nurse and saw her exhausted from running maybe.

"Sensei!" we both exclaimed before we rushed to her.

" the Nurse's office have been overrun by girls," she said as she slid down the wall.

"Hang in there!" I said.

"Don't worry about me. Ranmaru-kun, go save him and be sure to give him this. She said as she handed him chocolate bar wrapped and bow tied.

"What the heck? He even went after the school nurse?" he said with a sigh. I smirked and turned to him.

"Jealous Kyouhei-kun?" I asked him with a big grin knowing the answer already. He turned to me shocked and replied with big round eyes, flaring his hand up and down.

"Why would I be?! I have you!" he said with such cuteness, I had to glomp him.

We opened the door to see Ranmaru tied up to the bed by those pervy girls of his.

"Ranmaru you okay?" Kyouhei asked.

"Kyouhei!" Ranmaru said happily. We both looked around and saw blood from nosebleeds everywhere.

"this looks pretty bad," I said slowly getting nauseous from so many blood.

"if it weren't for the nosebleeds, this would look like a murder scene," Ranmaru said.

We carried Ranmaru away from the office as we walked down the school hallways. My ears pricked up as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"it's Kyouhei and Ranmaru!" one of the girls yelled happily. I flinched when I saw how fast they were coming at us.

"Run" the golden blonde said as the three of us ran through the hallways trying to find some place to hide.

"is there a place," Ranmaru said.

"for us to hide?!?! All three of us said together.

It seemed like forever since we reached a door that looked safe enough only to see Yuki, Takenaga, and Sunako.

Ranmaru seemed extremely tired so he fell on Sunako. "Ranmaru, Kyouhei, Fuuji!" Takenaga said. All of a sudden, Sunako's head flew up with big eyes as she looked at Ranmaru.

"i-i-i-in your p-p-p-p-ocket," she said uneasily. He took something out of his shirt pocket and looked at it and saw it was a heart shaped chocolate block. After he gave Sunako the chocolate, I heard some footsteps come dangerously close.

"damn…" I muttered. As Sunako was about to put the chocolate in her mouth, the girls trampled over each other trying to get close to ther 'love'. They made Sunako drop her chocolate. While doing so, some girls even knocked an explosive off the shelf dropping it onto the chocolate

after all the drama that went down in the biology lab, we walked outside of school onto the side walk ready to go home. But the girls were there and they chased us until we lost them, save Sunako.

Yuki leaned against a pole out of exhaustion and replied boldy, "just leave me here…"

"Yuki!" Ranmaru said overdramatically.

"Ranmaru!" he replied back.

"They can't be taking this seriously," Takenaga said with an uneasy voice. We then heard footsteps coming dangerously close to us until we saw those girls again. I was starting to get pissed off since they couldn't understand perfect Japanese! They don't want their chocolate!!!!

"wait, I have an idea!" Ranmaru said triumphantly. He pulled out a bottle of eye drops. We all all looked at him like he was crazy.

"eye drops.." we all said flatly. He nodded and like that, there were the girls again! Hey inserted a drop in each eye and turned around to them making it look like he was crying.

"The fact that you feel this way about me makes me really happy…but there's already someone in my heart. And I cannot give myself to anyone else but that person. I'm sorry," I said hurtfully fake. Then when the crowd disappeared, his fiancé was heartbroken once again.

Yuki and Takenaga already tried it and it turned out the same as Ranmaru, minus the fiancé thing.

"it pretty effective! You do it to Kyouhei!" Yuki persisted. Kyouhei didn't want to, but if he wanted to get out alive, then he would have to.

"so yeah…..there's already someone I am in love with," he said strangely odd.

One of the girls shouted, "liar! There isn't anybody!"

"we know!" a girl with light brown hair said.

"If there was then what's her name?" a girl with black hair retorted. All the girls agreed with her.

"her her name is…." Kyouhei said

"her name is?!" the girls said

"h-her name…." The blonde said tensely

"h-her name is-" he said but was cut of by me.

"she's right here!!!" I yelled out loud. The girls yelled saying that I was lying. Boy, where they wrong. "it's true," I said as I walked over to Kyouhei and hugged his neck. "you wish it wasn't true though," I said as I turned my head to face their faces. They still thought I was kidding but not for long until I kissed his lip fully. He didn't reject so he got so into it, started playing with my long thigh length hair from the bottom making it look like he was trying to grope my ass. They froze still for a long time until the were blown away and piled on top of each other. When they were passed out I wanted to let go and tell him it was over, but he wouldn't let go until he needed air.

"Love, it's over," I said softly once he let go. He smiled at me as we all walked home, everyone shocked that we just did that.

All of us walked in exhausted and we collapsed onto the floor. I was tired so I slept for a short time until the aroma of chocolate filled the air. I got up and gulped as all of us walked into the kitchen. There we saw that Sunako had baked a big chocolate layer cake and she was adding the finishing touches to it. We all gulped in hunger. The rest of them ran for the cake biting it without forks. I walked over to Sunako and asked if I could have some cake. She looked at me skeptically and nodded. They were all done eating the top part of the cake and Sunako had cut out a big piece for me that actually covered up the plate. The boys looked at me with lust and envy in their eyes as I walked out of the kitchen saying thank you on my way out. My lovely blonde came out of the room and hovered over my back.

"A-are you going to share that?" he asked hungrily. I looked at me but continued eating. He gasped as I took a bite. He tried to do anything to get me to give him a piece. He cried in his chibi-ness and I couldn't help but squeal inside. His mouth was open so I took the chance. I grabed my fark and picked a big part off my cake and waited for the right time to get it right. I waited long enough so I grabbed his chin and smiled as I put the fork into his mouth. He looked at me and blushed a light tint of red. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I looked straight into his eyes a smiled warmly and handed him my plate. He was surprised to see this but he gladly took it. He was eating at a fast pace and I giggled at that. I knew he wouldn't regret having me.

Dinner came and we all celebrated on how we finally made it home. I sat down and smiled widely as we ate.

Night had come and I was sleepy so I headed towards my room. As I passed by Kyouhei's room, I felt a hand grab my wrist I knew who it was immediately and I turned around and saw my favorite blonde. I hugged his neck as he picked me up. he led me into his room and placed me on the bed. I tucked myself under the covers. At the corner of my eye, I could see him take off his shirt. I blushed as I saw his muscles. I closed my eyes once he finally got to bed and snuggled into my back……….


End file.
